This invention relates generally to face guards for sporting helmets. More particularly, this invention relates to a face guard for football helmets manufactured using titanium wire and to a method for manufacturing such face guards.
Conventional face guards or masks for protective helmets, such as football helmets, are typically manufactured using steel wire or steel tubing. Steel-based face guards desire improvement as they are relatively heavy and prone to corrosion.
The invention advantageously relates to a face guard made of titanium wire having advantageous weight and corrosion-resistance characteristics as compared to steel-based face guards. The invention further relates to a method for producing face guards made of titanium wire in an manner that is uncomplicated and cost effective.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved face guard for protective helmets.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a face guard of the character described for use with football helmets.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a face guard of the character described that weighs less than conventional steel-based face guards.
A further object of the invention is to provide a face guard of the character described that is less prone to corrosion as compared to conventional steel-based face guards.
Another object of the invention is to provide a face guard of the character described that is made using titanium wire.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a face guard of the character described that is economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for producing face guards of the character described.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects, the present invention is directed to a method of making a face mask including the steps of providing a plurality of lengths of Grade 2, commercially pure titanium wire, having a diameter of from about 0.21 to about 0.24 inches; forming each length at room temperature using rotary bending apparatus to a desired bend angle by bending the member at room temperature to a first bend angle that is from about 1.25 to about 1.35 times greater than the desired bend angle; and welding each of the thus formed lengths to at least one other of the lengths in an ambient, oxygen containing environment.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a face mask including a plurality of wire members interconnected to one another. Each wire member includes a length of Grade 2, commercially pure titanium wire, having a diameter of from about 0.21 to about 0.24 inches. Each wire member is formed at room temperature using rotary bending apparatus to a desired bend angle by bending the member at room temperature to a first bend angle that is from about 1.25 to about 1.35 times greater than the desired bend angle. Each of the formed members is welded to at least one other of the members in an ambient, oxygen containing environment.
The invention advantageously enables manufacture of titanium face masks in a cost-effective and uncomplicated manner. Face masks in accordance with the invention are lighter in weight than conventional steel-based face masks and offer numerous advantages to conventional face masks.